A Life for A Life
by jakii.culver
Summary: You never know how much you yearn for a new life until the old one slips away. Hiei/Oc Rated for rape, gore, language and death.
1. Chapter 1

First story I have written in a while. I wrote out an outline and this story is very different from anything I've ever dreamt up. I warn you it may be difficult to understand in the first few chapters. So tell me what you think! Constructive criticism accepted.

A crash sounded throughout the Demon World, the sound of a kingdom fallen. The cries of its demonic followers echoed through the forests, scattering the exotic wildlife within it. The smell of sulphur filled the air where the castle once stood. The dust settled revealing two young women, concrete covering the ground at their feet. Neither fully understood what had happened as they silently made their way through the wreckage.

For weeks, or so it seemed, they had been held prisoner by the ruler of this fallen kingdom. The dark-haired female looked to her companion with a tired expression, unsure of where they would go from here. Her gold eyes scanned the scene before them hoping for some sign of home. Seeing none she allowed the other girl to lead the way, as her eyes held a confidence she did not possess.

Her legs moved weakly beneath her, though she did her best to hide it from her new friend. It was clear she had taken the bulk of the damage. The teal haired woman suffered only minor cuts and bruises, where as she could feel the crack of her broken ribs and the sting of her sliced flesh. Even with that, she attributed her survival to the woman beside her, certain she would have given up long ago with out her presence.

_The cell door creaked and she was roughly tossed in. She hit the ground hard feeling the full force of her captors. They laughed as they watched her wince in pain. Bruises covered her face and body mixed with various cuts and gashes. She crawled as far back into the cell as she could, anything to get away from the malicious stares. She made no effort to hide her fear, knowing that somehow they could smell it. Whoever they were, they were not human. Not by any sense of the word. Their skin rough as gravel and the color of puke green. Horns protruded from their face and each sported three pairs of completely black eyes. Their teeth were sharp and reminiscent of a shark with an overbite. Truly, a site she had not seen in any nightmare she could recall. _

_ "Are you alright?" a soft voice called to her. She jumped at the sound of it, peering through the darkness to find its owner. Red eyes glowed from the cell beside her causing the young woman to gasp. The possessor moved nearer to the adjoining bars revealing herself to be a woman who couldn't have been much older than she. Her body relaxed at the sight of new-found companion. She nodded towards the girl and smiled weakly, "I'm OK, thank you." She lied. They both knew it. But neither wanted to point out the grave situation they were in. _

_ "My name is Yukina, what is yours?" she stretched her hand through the bars towards the other girl. "Anna," the dark-haired girl replied, reaching for her hand. Before they made contact, the guards beat on her bars startling both girls. A cruel laugh could be heard in the darkness. Anna felt herself tense up again, vomit rising to the surface. "It will be alright, you know," Yukina started, "We will make it through this." _

Through the beatings and starvation, they held each other up. Each continuing for the sake of the other. By the end of the first week, Anna had lost enough weight to slip through the bars. And from that day, Yukina never took another beating. A hand reached out and grabbed her leg pulling her from her thoughts. She yelped in surprised and fell forward, coming face to face with the guard who had taken her captive and tortured her. Yukina snapped around at the sound of her friend's frightened cry. Rushing to her side she saw Anna trying to pry their abuser from her leg. Anna watched as Yukina grabbed the nearest rock, jamming it into the creatures wrist, effectively releasing her friend. Standing up the girls hastily walked away from the dying guard.

Anna stopped soon after they started. "We can't do this," she said, "If we let him die we are no better than he is." Yukina's eyes widened in shock, only to relax into an understanding smile. The girls turned back to the guard. Each stood on either side of guard and grabbed his hands. He stared in disbelief as they pulled his arms around their shoulders and walked him. "Why are you doing this?" he growled at them, "Why, after all I did to you, would you save me?" Anna and Yukina stayed silent. She didn't know why exactly she couldn't allow him to die. She had every right to be angry. He deserved a slow and painful death. But she couldn't leave him there knowing she was in part the reason he would meet his demise.

Nearly reaching the forest just beyond the wreckage of the kingdom, Yukina paused. She and the guard seemed to be listening for something, Anna simply could not hear. Anna felt the weight lift off her shoulders as the guard found his balance. "You girls move along." He stated simply as he turned around. "But why? You are still hurt!" Yukina protested. Anna felt herself staring beyond the guard at a black mass headed quickly towards them. The sound of hungry dogs filled her ears and her eyes widened in terror. The guard shot her a knowing look as he braced himself for a fight. "Go!" He shouted. Anna whispered a thank you as she grabbed Yukina's hand and ran. The screams of the guard and tearing flesh echoed as they made their way through the forest.

Hours passed as the girls wandered through the forest. Darkness was beginning to settle in the wooded area, giving it an ominous feel. The girls decided it would be best to try to rest as they came upon a small clearing. They gathered sticks and for a fire, preparing for night to take over completely. The girls decided attempting to find food this late was futile and took their places beside the fire. Yukina told stories of the family she had come to know in the human world. Of her twin brother, whom she had yet to find and of the fox demon she had come to love. Anna listened closely, wondering if she would ever have the chance to meet the people she spoke of. Even more, she wondered what a "fox demon" would look like.

"So what of your family, Anna, and your friends? What is your home like?" Anna opened her mouth to answer and immediately shut it, interrupted by the sound of dragging footsteps. A large clawed hand grasped the trunk of the tree behind Anna. She jumped away and joined Yukina at the other side of the fire. "Thought you could get away from me after you destroyed my kingdom!" Anna stared unsure of how King Nepar had survived. He was definitely beaten, one could say on the brink of death. But he wasn't dead, and that didn't bode well for the two weak and battered women.

The king laughed as he neared the girls. They held on to one another, knowing full well if they ran they would only be prolonging the inevitable. They braced for impact which never came as the king fell to pieces before them. Opening her eyes Anna was met with a glorious sight. The literal version of a knight in shining armor. He rode a white horse who wore armor which shown the same silver as his. Behind him an armor of other knights followed. They did not shine the way their leader did, but nonetheless Anna was grateful for their arrival.

The leader jumped off his horse and approached the girls, introducing himself as Jeffery. Anna repressed a giggle. Jeffery was not the sort of name that belonged to a man like this. Removing his helmet, Jeffery revealed that he too was a demon. Though not the ugly putrid green type she had seen before. No, Jeffery's skin was a blue so light it could be considered white. He had black hair with the slightest green tint and two small horns parallel to his eyes. His eyes, however, were the same color gold as her own. This made her ponder her recently awakened abilities. She quickly dismissed the idea as Jeffery took her hand and kissed it. "I am a General in service to Lord Mukuro. We ask that you come with us." Yukina and Anna exchanged looks. "Mukuro you said?" Yukina asks. "Yes mam, She requests an audience with those involved with the downfall of the Northern kingdom." Yukina smiled and nodded at Anna, letting her know it was safe. Jeffery helped the girls up onto his horse before getting on himself and riding away, the others following close.

The ride to Mukuro's castle was long. It was morning before Anna could blink. Sunrise in Demon World proved to be worth the wait. The girls admired the scenery as the passed it by. Exotic flowers danced as the wind blew around them. Jeffery was kind and pointed out different landmarks on the way. He gloated about the battles he fought to earn the different places in the name of Lord Mukuro. The castle appeared in the distance, though Jeffery explained they still had many hours until they made it there. Anna felt her eyes droop in response. She laid her head on the horse's mane as her world began to fade to black.


	2. Anna

Chapter 2! Rate and Review please!

Anna shivered at the memory of her dream. She could almost feel the weakness and pain she experienced in it. She found herself checking her hair for the clumped masses of blood and her body for the gashes she had acquired in the weeks her dream had dragged on for. Shaking her head she reasoned with herself.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

She laughed at her behavior. Just because a dream was long and vivid didn't mean it was real. Anna pulled on her shoes and checked her pockets. "Keys, note pad, wallet, makeup, and ... no phone," She sighed, "Of course it's not in here." She mumbled to no one. She made her way down the hall of her two bedroom home. Opening the first door to her left, she entered her bedroom and sighed. It was a mess. Not the kind of mess that she knew where everything was, but the type where everything was everywhere. She debated on whether or not to head out without the device. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and decided she would at least try to find it. She didn't have to go for another 15 minutes away. So she started in on what she thought used to be her desk.

Anna emerged 20 minutes later, still without her phone. Another sigh and grumble she headed towards the door. Checking her pockets again with no luck, she turned the knob and stepped out. Before shutting the door the familiar ring of her phone hit her ears, she snapped around only to see it lying on the table right beside the door. "Good job Anna..."

The call had been nothing more than a magazine salesman. She waited politely for him to finish his sales pitch before declining, considering he was the only reason she found it to begin with. Feeling rather pleased with herself she started walking at a hurried pace. She had ten minutes to get to a place that took twenty. No time to daydream as she usually did on her way to work. Mae was most likely waiting for her as is and she certainly didn't want to disappoint.

Out of breath, Anna arrived five minutes late only to see Mae standing outside waiting. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that shone almost silver when she was especially happy. She stood several inches taller than Anna, though the way she leaned against her car when smoking as she was, you couldn't tell. Anna didn't approve of her best friend's bad habit but she no longer bothered her about it. Over the five years of their friendship she had welcomed it as a part of Mae, right along with swearing. Other than her best friend was a wonderful, genuinely kind person. Now that she thought about it Mae was Yukina with a kick. Anna smirked not realizing Mae was trying to get her attention. Feeling a hard thunk on her forehead Anna snapped out of it and glared at her friend. "You are late ya know." Mae said with the tone of a disapproving mother. "Yea yea yea," Anna said with a groan.

The reprimand her boss gave her for her tardiness was more joking around than anything. He slapped her back in a good-natured way, and told her she had to stop being late all the time. She had never been late before, she was grateful it didn't count against her. Well, mostly anyway. There was the issue of Adrian. While most of the coworkers picked on Anna for having the looks of Snow White and the height of a dwarf, Adrian cut her at her work ethic, her home, her lifestyle, her family and her friends. Most of which were complete lies built by a jealous woman, the rest were unfortunate circumstances that should never be joked about. How Adrian came to find them out Anna would never know but it didn't matter really. No one respected Adrian the way they did Anna.

Adrian wasn't ugly, but pretty would be pushing it. She had dull blonde hair and pale grayish skin. Her eyes were her best attribute, teal in color with dark blue spots. Anna had complimented them on Adrian's first day of work. Anna was the only one who complimented her. But Anna herself was fawned over by all who entered the little café, for her fierce, exotic appearance was rare where they lived. Anna took little notice in the appearance of others, but took pride in caring for herself. The occasional salon appointment never hurt anyone, nor did make-up or nail polish.

And Adrian ran with this pride she held. She hit Anna with every blow she could, insisting Anna made her money by unsavory means. A smile was a flirt, a hug meant she was cheating on her boyfriend, and if she happened to walk in at the same time as another customer she must have been turning tricks. Adrian loudly accused her of doing drugs and blew every mistake out of proportion. But Anna never faltered, never once lost her smile. There were few who listened to the bitter Adrian, but many more who did not.

"I don't get why you don't go off on that girl," Mae proclaimed in reference to Adrian, "You know you're better than what she says you are! Why don't you defend yourself?" Anna just smiled at her over protective friend. Mae would never understand that not reacting was her way of defending herself. Why lose control when all Adrian would do was twist her words and run with it. "Kill them with kindness." She replied simply with a shrug. Mae shook her head "Thought soul sucking creatures like that had to have their head cut off or be stabbed in the heart." Anna choked on her coffee, finding it impossible to hold back her amusement at the red head's statement. Mae always did know what to say.

Anna and Mae ventured out into the parking lot towards Mae's beat up blue bug. The car had been in her family and was passed down to her when she turned 16. Despite its appearance, Mae treasured that car especially once her parents passed away. Anna recalled the weeks after their funeral, Mae spent every night in that car, parked in the lot of their current job. Up until then they were no more than coworkers. They got along well, but it wasn't until Anna spent a straight week sleeping in the car along with Mae that they became friends. That had been nearly five years ago. Once they hit 18 years they were lucky enough to be employed at the same place as servers at a very popular coffee shop.

A buzzing sounded from Mae's apron pocket once again pulling Anna from her thoughts. Mae quickly pulled out her phone and answered it, her girlfriend Heather patiently waiting on the other side. Anna waved and mouthed a good-bye to her friend as she became enthralled in conversation with the woman she loved. Anna had been far less surprised than even Mae the day she began dating the girl. Anna had always seen her friend as a person who found emotions more important than appearance, therefore making her new-found orientation normal. She knew her friend would love the soul long before the gender and she was incredibly happy for her. They had been going strong now for three years, neither could ask for more.

Anna had a love as well. Four years with David now and talk of marriage had become more frequent. On her hand was a band with the words "Love You Always" engraved inside. She smiled when she looked at it. They had given each other matching rings for their second anniversary. She found it very useful to stave of perverts who assumed she was married just because she happened to wear it on her ring finger. David often used it in the same way, though his trouble was mainly with elderly woman.

David was a kind and loving man, to her. To others he came off as an arrogant, entitled asshole. He was extremely proud to call her his and she never believed otherwise. The fought fiercely, even came close to separating several times but never slept with out an "I love you" and never awoke without a "Good Morning Love." It worked and they were happy, truly happy. Anna could not see her life getting much better. In fact she was certain life was perfect, even if she was still waiting to share her home with him. She smiled at the thought. That would be heaven.

Anna had made it a block away from her house before being stopped by the sound of dogs barking in the distance. This area was littered with feral dog packs but never once had they given her a problem. The noise got louder and closer by the minute reminding her of the demon hounds from her dream. Feeling a sense of terror overcome her she sprinted for her house. Shaky and panicked she fumbled with the keys, finally jerking the door open and slamming it behind her. Out of breath, she sunk to the floor with a violent cough. She took a deep breath as relief washed over her; she was safe. She picked herself up and headed to her bedroom to gather clothes for a shower. Walking in she was reminded of the mess she had created in her room. David would be off in three hours, this mess needed to go.

Two hours passed and her room was no cleaner. In fact, it was worse. "Curse my crappy organizational skills," she grumbled to herself. She sat on the floor and looked around unsure of what to work on next. Her little dog took advantage of this and curled himself up into her lap. She looked down at the odd little creature. He was a ball of pure white fluff with buggy eyes, one ice blue and one dark green. To her he was the cutest dog in the world, to everyone else, ugly as sin. She pat his head and pushed him off to stand up, finally deciding to give up.

She gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. A shower would make her feel better. She turned the knobs waiting for the water to heat up. Slipping out of her clothes she cautiously stepped into the shower being sure it wasn't too hot. She stood and let the water hit her aching back hoping the heat would soothe it. After cleaning herself up she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her tiny frame. Looking in the mirror, she felt her skin seemed paler than normal. Brushing it off with the reason it was late, she combed her hair and headed to her bedroom.

Upon getting dressed, she curled up in bed. David would wake her up when he got there, he always did. Settling her head into the pillows she shut her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.


End file.
